


Expression Of Gratitude

by kuroinekokun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steelwave, Wavewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroinekokun/pseuds/kuroinekokun
Summary: Nate's been noticing Mick noticing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this basically because there isn't enough Steelwave/Wavewood fics out there and I really love their dynamics so... Here you go.

Being on the Waverider had changed him, from being a haemophiliac and a historian stuck behind a desk to a member of the Legends with steel superpowers. He had always listened to stories about his grandfather and never expected to be able to meet him in person. He would never imagine that he would go on adventures while using his knowledge to save history. Being on the Waverider changed his life as he would never imagined that one day, he would be doing what he was doing now.   
He also didn’t expect meeting Mick Rory who had not only saved his ass constantly but many a times, he had caught looking at it. Nate didn’t want to read too much into that, thinking that he was imagining the appreciative look Mick had when Nate had caught him giving him an onceover before walking away from him. It did not help that Amaya would shoot him a knowing glance during these insistences before joining Mick. 

Of course, this spiralled out of control when he, Mick and Amaya ended up having to go on a reconnaissance mission when an aberration came up which didn’t end up too well. They were in a club owned by their target who was apparently meeting with Malcolm Merlyn who recognized them and blew their covers. They had to fight their way out and in the heat of the moment, Nate jumped in front of Mick, shielding him from bullets that rained upon him before punching out the gunman. Amaya, at some point, had secured the exit and signalled them to follow her. Once safe on the ship, Mick grabbed him, glanced up and down before grunting and letting him go. Nate was confused for a moment but he was sure that Mick’s eyes only reflected worry. He knew Mick will never say it to him and that was his way of checking up on him. He turned to Amaya who just rolled her eyes, as if expecting this from Heatwave and just watched the pyro leave before sighing when Mick left the cargo bay. Nate wasn’t having any of it. He pushed past Amaya before calling Mick out.

The firebug turned; annoyance clear on his face. 

“If you have something to say to me, say it,” Nate blurted out. He hadn’t thought of what he was going to say when he confronted Mick.

“Got nothing to say to you, Pretty,” Mick retorted. 

“Not even a thank you? I did shield your ass back there,” he pushed on, stepping closer to the pyro. 

“That’s not my style. You should know that.” He had not expected Mick to turn to him as he spoke, towering over him as he closed the distance between them, their faces inches away from each other. Nate didn’t know whether he should back away or steel up but all his thoughts flew out his head as Mick crushed his lips against Nate’s. Mick kissed like the fire he loved, the rush of the heat captured him first before it slowed down to burning embers, engulfing Nate completely as his hands slid from his hips to his waist, pulling Mick closer. Oh, Nate didn’t mind being burnt.

Slowly, Mick pulled away, nearly causing Nate to whimper from the abrupt end to the kiss. He took a deep breath as he felt his heartbeat slowing before finally opening his eyes. Mick was now smirking at him. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“So will you be thanking me like that all the time then?” Nate teased.

“If you want,” Mick replied. 

“Get a room.” They both turned as Amaya passed them but not before winking at them as she made her way to the bridge. Nate couldn’t help but think how long she knew about this. Or how long she had been standing there for that matter. 

“Now there’s an idea,” Mick whispered in his ear, almost growling that sent shivers down his spine.   
It was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it, Wavewood shippers!


End file.
